war_ragesfandomcom-20200214-history
The World Frame Work. Magic Is Created.
On the day of the eve of the creation of the world, a powerful living spell was cast by Síír, a magic that would embody all of knowledge, and creation which could be shared amongst the new world of Fel. Primordial, and Outsider alike watched as the body of Axayaxchtl was born from Plath, and like Aleyah, transformed by their magic. The living spell, Mediamoy wove The Body and The Soul together to form the living world. Student of the first magic, Vacia, waited for the newly formed world to appear under his feet as his parents slowly were lost from sight through the thin atmosphere. While the material world was realized by Plaths spasms, so too were the other two Primordeal's busy flooding space with their first creations; the planes. For each layer made, a record of its specific qualities, parameters, and laws were kept by Siir written on the very chains holding the universe together. From Ithis, Siir was born to keep records, since the very act of doing was counter to Ithis's will (and He, the Primordeal quickest to demand personal perfection for his Domain) so Siir was born from the Muse of inventions. Forlor was quick to forge the worlds framework from his own divine ingots, containing Fel's material space, and the chains which connected it to all of the inner planes, and outer planes. Ithis, meanwhile, left, seeking his own journey. Knox was paramount to Ithis's plans, so when he spotted the shadow demon, Ithis spoke to him directly via the very night around the starry expanse, granting him an offer he could nit refuse in return for his service. Behind Knox, Ithis's presence abandoned the new world, leaving it to his children. To guarentee his place among the god'd Gods, Ithis knew he would have to connect Fel to the life force of the greater multiverse, lest its inhabitants unknowingly be doomed to an insular existance sepperated from the infinite lives yet discovered. From outside Fel's space, Ithis traveled deeply into the darkness, where there were no stars, only the ever faint but present glow of the planar fire. Fire, the source of life traveled throughout the eternal eatheral plane, so Ithis too traveled past Knox's home in the farthest reaches of space, and found the Oversun; the sun of suns. From the light, like tentacles, pale green threads of light full of stars branched out to all other worlds to support their soul force. Looking for his own, Ithis discovered the budding arm reaching from the Oversun towards him, he led it back to Fel like a shepherd. When he returned, thousands of days had passed for Him, but for all others, only a few hours had passed; and when he saw Plath has begot many Fire aligned children he asked the Lord of nature, "Why do souls originate from the sun of suns," Plath answered, "Fire touches everything in this world, Fire connects all places like a great and vast sea." Hexe recognized the possibility in all sentient creatures for violence, and stirred the children of the Gods to attack each other. His first sin was the creation of his army, brought forth from the most evil planes in contact with their own, soon to be named the Hells, and The Abyss, and wove powerful magic into his own armor and weapons. So great was his Ego that even being formless did not stop him from lusting after a way to coat himself in metal, to become different from all others, and to possess artifacts to kill another god. His soldiers summoned forth their own fire and drew the lines between themselves, and the servants of the goodly dieties in bloody battle. The Paladins did similarly, bringing angels from the gates they made in the fabric of space to contact planes of positivity. At first, their war was for dominence, but it soon turned to mortals, and their fate which was being woven currently. Hexe twice doomed mortal men, once with his avatar choice, the agent of death; and secondly, with the creation of curses. Named after him, they would be kmown as Hexes, and would be a prime weapon for the witches Jula, and Polia in corrupting the world. To protect Fel's space, moreso than anything contained in it Forlor erected the frame, the size of Fel, and sunk it into the waves of lava below. The uproar of flame produced a light which was captured by the frame in mirrors aimed deliberately to provide the right ammount of ambient light, and the ability to shut the lenses and enduce night. Deep into the ocean of fire, he then sank many supportive rings, arranged to spin, and bypass each other for all of time without colliding, but close enough that the sometimes nearly touch, close enough to keep a measure of passing time. The device was so important to order, that the forces of chaos would stop at nothing to damage it. Others, such as Io, the father of dragons, and the gods of nature sought to protect it, and mortalkind. Terra, and Plath sent the most fearsome creatures to protect the framework, the dragons. Forlor, fascinated by the monsters he saw come to protect his creation, copied their likeness in a fit of invention. What he made captured the very soul of Fel within its hollow body, and was a perfect replica of a mechanical dragon. Fixed to the rim by such complicated metal work that no mortal has ever truly grasped what it appears like submerged under fire, but some claim to have seen collosal shadows of what they believe is the Mechanical Dragon below, far far past the ring of islands at the edge of civilization.